What Natsu Actually Means
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu is put on trial for something he never actually did but the magic council needs to blame someone and Natsu was there. Natsu blames himself for it. This was a birthday gift and I don't own or make money off of these!


Happy Birthday imakeitepic! As promised a story just for you! I hope you enjoy it!

"Natsu Dragneel was a great wizard in this guild. A powerful S-class wizard one who was compared to some of the greatest wizards this guild or any guild has ever seen! Natsu wasn't one to cry over things like losing our title or not being able to defeat an opponent, no he was one who laughed it off and fought to regain true strength something he never lost. To some he was a great fighter a great person to be around! He was a powerful wizard unlike any one we have seen in this guild before! Even to his rival respects him and they compete all the time! He is the light of our guild and if he is taken away not only our you losing your main force against well Dragons but darkness as well!" Makarov shouted at the Magic council trying to defend one of his children from them.

"Master Makarov we understand you don't want Mr. Dragneel to go to jail but this is not a plea barging." Org said rubbing his long beard.

"At least listen to the rest of his gild mates before you send him away." Makarov asked.

"I don't think it would hurt to hear them out." said trying to get his friends gild member freed. He liked Natsu the kid may be stupid but he got the job done. He wasn't a bad guy and Yajima didn't think the Dragon Slayer was even capable of doing what he was currently being accused of.

"Fine. Whose next?" Org asked leaning agents his hand relishing this might take all day.

"Erza Titana Scarlet." A frog announced as the armored wizard entered the stand.

"And what do you have to say?"

"Natsu is an idiot. He doesn't understand a lot of things. He would never kill unless provoked and the person has to have done something horrible to Fairy Tail. He cares a lot about his family and friends. To say he did this is like saying a Fairy Tail member kills for the fun of it. We do not do things like this. Natsu is the one ember in the whole guild that represents what it truly means to be a Fairy Tail mage. He embodies the meaning the light the force of Fairy Tail and nothing more." Erza slammed her fist down angel. "Natsu is destructive but he could never have done this." She stepped down to anger to continue.

"Gildarts Clive."

Gildarts stepped to the stand and looked around. Even he had never caused so much damage that he was put into the Magic Councils rule.

"Alright Natsu is like a son to me. I hate kids but there has always been a special spot in my heart for the guy. He try's so hard and when he fails he gets right back up and keeps trying till he gets it. He's an S-class wizard now and he still is trying to pick fights with me. Its funny I have watched him grow up so much physically I mean hasten changed much medially still as dense as a door nail but he try's harder than anyone in this guild. He is the most underestimated member because he is still a kid. You see him and laugh but he isn't trying to prove anything to you or me or anyone in the guild he is trying to prove things to his father. His father is who he is trying to prove things to." Gildarts said not sure what else to say about the matter.

"Gildarts you are aware the Mr. Dragneel claims his father is a dragon correct?" A council ember asked.

"Yes, yes I am. He is very proud of that fact." Gildarts said nodding.

"Do you think that dragons are able of razing a chided?" Org asked the old mage.

Gildarss froze and his wounds from Acnologia started to burn with the memorable pain that happened when he got them. At the same time he membered every smile and happy exciteing thing that Natsu had told him about Igneel. He remembered how much Natsu looked for the dragon. Fought to see the dragon again.

"In my experience I would say a Dragon is unable to raise a child to any extent. But I know that was one dragon who could never be reasoned with no matter who or what you where. I know that people and Dragons can work side by side from historical research. In this case I would say that yes Dragons are able to raise a child and have that child become a successful person in life." Gildarts explained. He had met the other slayers Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rouge. They where good people and Natsu was no exception he was a good person well when he wasn't doing stupid shit like this.

"But you do think Dragons are unable to raise a child." A council member said.

"No I think Archnologia is unable to raise a human child any other Dragon I say yes." Gildarts said firmly.

"You can't change your answer. You said a dragon was unable to raise a child. We understand you care for the boy but you need to understand what he has done cant be changed if being raised by a dragon attributed to this than all Dragon Slayers shall be put into our care and put into prison's specially designed to combat the Dragon Slayers and there powers." The headman said.

"You cant do that! Dragon slayers have done nothing but helped you! If you put Dragon Slayers in jail that is like placing regular mages in jail for no reason! Having a special type of magic is a gift having a rare one is a treasure and nothing more!" Gildarts yelled angel at the council.

"Oh? What about Cobra? He is a Dragon Slayer yet he was in a dark guild." Another member pointed out.

"Misguided. He was misguided. There are only seven in the world and detaining them will cause other lost magic users to go into hiding and that magic will truly be for ever lost!" Gildarts claimed holding back all magic and anger as best he could so as not to kill someone and not help Natsu's case at all.

"We will request that you calmly step down and the next person come forward." Org said ignoring Gildarts.

Gildarts was seething but he stepped down. He wanted to crush something and it may involve a few concealers' skulls. He walked back to the rest of the guild and sat in the back so that he could give death glares to each councilor member.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray stepped up to the stand half naked and board looking.

"Son your aware you don't have a shirt on correct?" A councilor member asked.

"Oh." Gray said looking down all surprise at the feet really not there anymore. Erza tossed Gray a shirt and he put it on. "Better?"

"Yes." The same member replied. "What is your claim to this case?"

"Oh I hate Natsu. I think rotting in jail for a few years will calm his ass down." Gray said shrugging.

"You are his team mate and an S-class mage with him are you not?" Org asked.

"Yes I am." Gray said proudly.

"Than explain to us what Natsu at means to you other than haltered." The head guy said.

"No one is going to tell him I said this right?" Gray asked.

"No he will never know this happened." Someone confirmed.

"Alright look I personally feel as though Natsu could never do something like this. Natsu may be my rival but we are best friends in all honesty. We compete and fight with each other all the time, but when we our together we are the most powerful force there is. Fire and Ice. We work very well together despite fighting. We make each other stronger than we could be with out each other. If Natsu wasn't in Fairy Tail I would have taken longer to be an S-class mage and the same goes for him. We are stronger because we fight and are rivals. If Natsu did what you say he did than I don't believe you. Natsu is destructive, he's dense and stupid but he would never in a million years do this even if his life depended on it." Gray said angrily.

"You are also aware Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Some one asked.

"I am. He is very proud of it." Gray confirmed.

"In your own option do you think that has effected weather or not his decisions are not in the face of evil?"

"I think that with out Igneel Natsu would never have been able to live. According to Natsu Igneel found Natsu as an infant. With out Natsu in the world things would not be as fun and exciting as they are now."

"This would have never happened if Natsu wasn't around." They pointed out.

"This would have happened weather or not Natsu was there! In fact it may have been worse! At least half the people their where saved because of Natsu!" Gray shouted back.

"He burned people! How was that saving their lives!?" A female council member asked.

"He stopped the bleeding for a lot of them! If Natsu hadn't been there when that building had fell than every one would have died! No one could have gotten out if Natsu had not destroyed a wall and carried hundreds off people out before going back in countless time to get more people! The building collapsed and he feels guilty to not have saved more! But he gave emergency care to those who needed it the most! Natsu tried his hardest to save lives while you the council stood around gapping at it watching Natsu treat and try and save people! You should be on trial not him!" Gray screamed at them remembering when the call came over the lacima that an important council building had fallen killing hundreds. When Fairy Tail had gotten there they saw Natsu struggling to get out of handcuffs trying to break free shouting that people needed help.

"We where part of the wounded. He caused the building to collapse in the first place." Some one said trying not to yell at the younger mage.

"Natsu was on a job coming home. He would have taken a train back. He called us right before we got the police call letting us know he was running late and to let The Master know to hold that job he really wanted. Then he said a building collapsed and that he needed to go help. We told him not to because of the train but he jumped out of the window before hanging up." Gray snarled at them.

"What doses a train ride have to do with not being able to do anything?" Org asked.

"Dragon slayers get motion sickness. I bet some unlucky solder of yours in the cart with him learned that the hard way." Gray explained and he saw a guard shift uncomfortably in his side vision.

"Next." A councilor member said.

The council was finding it very difficult to keep the powerful mages under control as the trail went on. With each testimony the guild members became even more strand to stay seated trying to resist killing the magic council. Meanwhile in the cells a certain fire dragon slayer was trying to think of a way out.

Natsu was covered in blood from trying to help so many people so badly injured. He had tried to get out as many people as he could when he had gotten to the building it wasn't his felt they got trapped but he still felt guilty for not being able to get them out. He had tired to break free to try and at least put out the fire but the magic knights had taken him away just as Fairy Tail had shown up.

Just because he had been the only fire mage there that didn't mean he had done it the fire mage who had sent the place to burn had no respect for fire or life in general.

He sat on the bed and rested his forehead on his cupped hand. The chain on the collar around his neck rattled with the smallest movement, his magic cut off from the collar. He was completely helpless yet all he could think was how could have saved more people. Aloud more to live. He was unable to deal with that fact, a lot of those people had families and the ones he didn't save where never going to been seen by there family's again all because Natsu could only carry four people at a time. If only he could have created something like Gray or Gajeel that would have helped him carry the people out maybe he could have saved more innocent lives but he couldn't all he could do was burn things and be destructive.

"Natsu Dragneel! You are being taken up stairs to the trial. Please place your hands through this whole so we can cuff you." A guard said and Natsu got up to do as he was told.

A guard entered the cell and unhooked the chain to guild Natsu like a dog through the hallways. His feet where the only thing that weren't bound. He was chained up as much as they could get him in so that they wouldn't get hurt, but Natsu was no longer fighting. He disserved this he was a monster unable to help people more than he already was.

He was distructive and unable to heal only stop the bleeding and nothing more. He knew he didn't cause the building to fall and he knew he didn't kill anyone but he was unable to save every one and knowing he couldn't send them back to there families and that was really what bothered him.

Natsu was lead down the hallways his head hung in depression. When they entered the courtroom he only looked up with sorrow when he heard his guild call for him before looking back down. He was brought to the stand chains attached to the floor but what they didn't know is that if the chains weren't there he would run hide from the rest of the world and never come out of the cave he would build around himself. Never see anyone never leave and die alone for not being able to save more people than the amount he did.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fire Dragon Slayer. You are on trial for kill hundreds of people and for toppling an important council building. Do you understand the charges?" Org asked firmly.

Natsu looked up at them and could still see there head wounds a broken arm or two hear the wheel chair for one who had his legs broken. "I am aware."

"Do you have anything to say about your self before we make the verdict?" Yajima asked.

"Not really. I want to apologize though." Natsu said sadly handing his head.

"You can but it wont change anything." Org said.

"I am sorry I couldn't save more people. I am sorry I get motion sickness and was weak unable to save the most injured and get them out of there. I am sorry I was unable to put out the fire. I am sorry for causing my family so much trouble over the years and to have to see me like this. I am sorry that the families who lost there loved ones will never see them again because I know what that feel like. It's not a great feeling. Igneel died I died but Fairy tail was there for me and so I kept going but now there family's have no one to turn to. And I am sorry for that. I never wanted this to happen and if that stupid train had not wreaked me I would have found the guy who crushed that building. I would have never been captured by your guards and would have saved more people but I wasn't strong enough and for that I am sorry for you council members and for my family and I am sorry for the families who lost there loved ones. I am destructive and unable to heal people and I am an idiot and I can't pay attention for more than 20 minutes, but I deserve this. If you hadn't sent me to jail if I hadn't been arrested I would have found a cave and hid away after that day. I don't want to face people when I know I cant save them all. And for that I am extremely sorry for that." Natsu was crying at this point his head still rested downwards.

The tension that once filled the room was now gone with the speech. Half of Fairy Tail was crying that Natsu was wrong. The other half demanded him to fight while tears fell down their cheeks. Some tried to hold back there tears and stand proud of Natsu and others had to leave unable to handle this anymore.

"You can be sorry all you want but that doesn't change the fact that you where the only one capable of creating that much damage." A member said.

"I know." Natsu said slumming down even more. He wished he could curl up on the ground and burry his face never to be seen again by anyone.

"I have one more question." A council member who had been silent up until this point sat up and looked down at Natsu.

"You may ask it." Natsu said knowing it was only going to put him into more despair.

"I haven't talked during this trial. I have no take on the trial and don't care weather or not you walk away form this. But I want to know where is the fire in a fire dragon slayer? You seem defeated and broken. You are sorry but you did nothing wrong these guys just need a scap goat and you where there. You didn't kill those people you tried to save them! You cartelized wounds and splinted broken bones! You cared for the most injured first when they came out then you went back for more. Honestly if I wanted someone to walk out of here it would be you. So where is the sprit of the Fire Dragon Slayer that I have herd so many rumors about? Where is Salamander a powerful wizard in Fairy Tail? Cause I don't see him all I see is the broken shell of a man." The council member said and Natsu slowly raised wide eyes at the man.

"If all Dragon Slayers are like this than why don't we lock them all up they will settle down in a few weeks any way." The man continued.

"You touch the other Slayers and I will end you." Natsu hissed as he raged against the chains. He may be sorry for the deaths but the living his sub family of slayers where alive! They where powerful and needed by there guilds if any one touched them and took them away Natsu himself would kill the devil if he had to. "Lay a single hand on their guilds just because they deal in lost magic and I will kill each and every one of you! Lost magic isn't here anymore and you want to lock up those who have it!? My father is dead because you created Face, so I will end you gladly if you touch them."

Natsu was raging at this point. Heat fell from his body and when guards went to restrain him they couldn't get close enough with fear of burning. The chains around his started to melt and fall to the ground.

"I thought those where magic restraining!" A council member cried.

"They are!" Another shouted.

"You want to see fire!? Fine lets see fire!" Natsu roared as the last of the chains melted off him fire shoot from his body as anger rushed through he veins. He screamed a might roar at the council before running his hands through his hair and stopped. The fire died away and he blinked looking down at his hands covered in blood and tears once again filled his eyes.

"Fire or no fire I still have blood on my hands." Natsu said and jumped out a window.

"Natsu!" All of Fairy Tail screamed running to the window and looked out just in time to see him hit the water and swim to shore.

"Gray! Erza!" Makarov cried and the two where gone.

Gray and Erza jumped out the window to follow Natsu. Natsu was unpredictable to say the least add in the fact of this and anger and you will never see what Natsu is about to do even if you can see the future.

Natsu ran for miles never stopping he knew where he was going somewhere save and away from people. Even if they followed him they would never find him. He ran into the mountains. Lava surrounding him but he couldn't feel the heat to him it wasn't there. He stepped in it but his training let him keep going.

He came to a cave in the middle of a forest on the top of an active volcano. The last ruminates of Igneel where in this cave. It had been his cave before he went down the motion after Igneel had left. The mountain had once been apart of the fire dragon kingdom and magic was everywhere. Mermaids played in the rivers with the nymphs. Tree sprits jumped around from tree to tree playing tag.

Unicorns even roamed the area occasionally. At one point when Natsu was a child Igneel had told him about the Fairy's that lived in the forest as well. Natsu always wanted to see these Fairy's so he often searched for them though he never found them he knew they watched over him he felt there presents.

Right now he felt there eyes on him as he fell into the long grass and cried. He wanted this all to be over. Finally he made his way to a river and washed up cleaning the blood off himself. He tore of his cloths and washed them as well. Being more carful with his scarf when he washed that but he burned anything that the blood wouldn't come off with no matter how much work he put into it. He was left with just his pants and scarf by the end.

For all he cared though he could be naked as long as the blood was gone. Natsu climbed to the top of the cave looking out when he felt tiny little feet on his bare skin. He raised his head to see Fairy's standing on his crossed arms and on his shoulders.

"Natsu." A fairy spoke petting his face with a soft hand. "We have watched you grow up. Now you have returned to us with our guilds mark on you arm. Why must you cry?"

"Igneel is dead. I was put on trail for murder." Natsu explained.

"But did you kill anyone?" The fairy asked.

"No. But I couldn't save them." Natsu said and the fairy only smiled.

"But instead of thousands dying only 30 died. You saved a lot of people." The fairy explained and he felt tiny hands run through his hair.

"But they said hundreds died." Natsu said with wide eyes.

"You got out hundreds off people. Some lived long enough to make it to the hospitals but they where able to say there last good byes. Thanks to you they where able to say good bye to there families." Another fairy said.

"Really?" Natsu asked blinking away tears.

"Really. Would you like to stay with us with this new information?" The first fairy asked.

"I would. No one else knows so I would just be put back into jail. Knowing while in jail would only make me want to get free." Natsu said with a soft smile.

"We will care for you." A third fairy said.

"Alright." Natsu said nodding. 

**Alright so no plan on doing a second part. Really I know y'all are going to ask for one but this was a one time thing. Whats here is whats here that it. So review and stuff thanks for reading hope y'all enjoyed it!**


End file.
